warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Warriors
Prologue A black-and-white tom sat in his comfy bed, watching his Upwalkers eat their food. "Ah, what a nice day," purred a gray she-cat. "Agreed," purred the tom, jumping off. He emerged into the Foodplace, hoping for something yummy. He saw the dog's dish of food, and soon, the brown-and-white beagle came in to eat it. The tom didn't really mind him. "E-E-Emmet?" A shy voice came from under the table. "Hmm, Gemmie?" "T-there are c-c-cats out there..." Emmet glanced to the back opener, seeing a brown tabby she-cat with a gray tom. The she-cat mouthed, ''Twoleg nest, ''but the Upwalkers went crashing out onto the porch with joy. The she-cat hissed, and the brown tom dove into the bushes. "Are you trapped there? Come on!" Even Gemmie had poked her head out to see what the she-cat was saying. The gray she-cat was beside Emmet, but they all burst outside. Chapter One: Thunder Emmet raced along with the she-cat, her small body making her a faster runner then him. "How... Long... Until," Emmet paused to take a breath, "We're there?" The she-cat replied gruffly, "Soon." They arrived in a giant hollow with huge walls. "So, these are the kittypets you saw?" A large tabby she-cat stood in front of them. "Yes. It was like they didn't want to be with their Twolegs." The she-cat looked at them. "What are your names?" "Mine is Emmet." "Mine is Hope," the gray she-cat introduced. "Mine is Gemmie," the small black-and-white she-cat purred. The she-cat dipped her head and went off to talk to another cat, so Emmet decided to explore. There were home-like things, but they were smaller, and not boxes. Emmet popped his head into one. "Hey, what are you doing here, kittypet?" It was a voice. It sounded cranky. "Who's there?" He could dimly make out the cat. It looked old, and it's fur was ragged with many battle scars. He flicked his tail. "Why should I tell you?" ''Why ''should ''he tell me? ''Emmet mewed, "Well, if you want to talk sometime, my name is Emmet." The cat curled up, and Emmet ducked out of the den. He decided he shouldn't go exploring anymore. He looked around, and spotted Gemmie and Hope, meowing to a gray tom. He went over. "Hey, guys!" The gray tom looked at him. "Oh, are you one of their littermates?" He looked over at Gemmie. "This one looks an awful lot like you." Emmet shook his head. "She got adopted by our Upwalkers." The cat nodded and padded away to talk to another old cat. Just then, the tabby she-cat called, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock!" Emmet padded over, and so did Hope and Gemmie. The cat meowed, "We have three new arrivals today. Emmet, Gemmie, Hope, step forward." They did so. "Emmet, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudheart. Hope, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Hopepaw. Your mentor will be Icefur. Gemmie, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Gempaw. Your mentor will be Rocktail." They all touched noses, and the clearing erupted into cheers. Chapter Two: Training Nightpaw skipped along, Cloudheart behind him. "Wait for me," she purred. Nightpaw barely even heard, he was so interested in the forest. ''"Wait for me." '' "Oh, sorry!" Nightpaw padded beside his mentor. On the way, neither of them said a word. ''I wonder what it's like to live like this everyday. It must be awesome, knowing all the trails in the forest, ''thought Nightpaw. "Wake up, Nightpaw! Here we are!" Nightpaw looked around. It was true, he had been lollygagging. His mentor stood in the middle of a sandy clearing. "Oh..." He thought it would be more forest-y, but he got excited again when he saw all the undergrowth he could hide in. "Can we practice battle yet?" He jumped around, unsheathing then sheathing his claws. Cloudheart purred. "Since we've already had a look around the territory, and your ''so ''excited, I guess so." Nightpaw was surprised she didn't unsheathe her claws. "You forgot to unsheathe your claws," meowed Nightpaw. "We don't." Nightpaw looked surprised. "In battles we do, but in practice, no," explained Cloudheart. Nightpaw nodded. "Let's see what you've got," started Cloudheart. Nightpaw leaped forward, front paws outstretched. Cloudheart reared up and met him with a soft pummel of paws, making him lose his concentration and fall with an ''oof! ''Cloudheart purred, and helped him to his paws. "The most basic move in battle is the Front Paw Blow." Cloudheart showed him what to do, demonstrating to bring your front paw down on the opponent's head, with claws sheathed. "Now try it on me." Nightpaw raced forward, and brought down one of his front paws down on the opponent's head. She looked dazed for a second, but soon, in a battle, she would be ready to leap into the fight. "They need to be dazed longer," explained Cloudheart. Cloudheart explained you had to do it harder, and Nightpaw nodded. He did so, and that added on a few more seconds of her daze. "Very good! You're a natural," she purred. Chapter Three: Not Doing Any Better Gempaw trotted into the clearing. She was proud. On her first hunt, e''ver, ''she had caught a thrush and a squirrel! "Great catch!" Gempaw looked at Hopepaw. "Oh please, your not doing any better then me." She flicked her tail at the skinny vole laying beside Hopepaw. "Don't tease her," scolded Rocktail. The tom had been a little rough on her, but Gempaw had gotten used to it. "Now, let's see what Nightpaw has," she muttered to herself. As soon as she saw Nightpaw, her jaw dropped. "You caught nothing!?" "We went battle training," explained Nightpaw. Gempaw gasped. "No fair! My mentor said we had to do that tomorrow." "Some cats must wait," Rocktail had padded up, "But Nightpaw has a spoiling mentor." Cloudheart and Rocktail purred in amusement. Nightpaw looked at Gempaw, and she could see something beyond friendship in his eyes. He had a distant look, like he was spaced out. "Nightpaw? You okay?" "Better then ever." He then padded away slowly and stiffly, almost as if he would regret it. ''Is there something special about me? ''Gempaw had been friends with Nightpaw, Did he have something more with her? Gempaw remembered her life by the Twolegplace, living with a mean rogue, Blade. "Gempaw?" Her mentor's words startled Gempaw, and her fur bristled, but she relaxed when she saw it was Rocktail. "Oh..." "I need you to get some prey. You hunted well today." Gempaw flicked her tail in a thank you and padded to the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a plump sparrow and settled in. "So, how'd training go?" Beside her was another apprentice. "It was fun! I don't understand how I could have ever lived in that Twoleg nest without excitement!" She purred. "You don't know how boring it can be sometimes." "Oh, Copperpaw, come on!" Gempaw gave her a playful shove. The she-cat purred. That night, when Gempaw settled down for bed, she heard a rustling noise. She looked out to see a shadow of a cat by the camp. "Okay, ShadowClan," it was whispering. "This will be a great sneak attack on ThunderClan." Gempaw sounded a battle alarm, and several heads popped out into the clearing. Gempaw followed, fur bristling. She could see the ShadowClan cats now, eyes round with alarm. "ShadowClan, attack!" Chapter Four: Hope of StarClan Gempaw met a ShadowClan apprentice. "I... I don't want to be here," whispered the apprentice, "Please don't hurt me." It was really undersized for an apprentice. "Are you a kit? How many moons are you?" "F....four," stammered the kit. NOTE: I'm putting this on hold until I get interest in this again. It's really not going anywhere. I'm going to leave it up in case someone wants to read. Category:Hollytuft